Bendy (Canon, Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Christian Higdon
|-|Bendy= |-|Beast Bendy= Summary Bendy is the titular primary antagonist appearing in all chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was a failed (and only) attempt on creating the studio's popular mascot Bendy in real life in an attempt to bring cartoon characters to reality by Joey Drew, who turned out defective along with several other physical cartoon characters due to lacking a soul. Ink Bendy is first encountered in the beginning chapter after the Ink Machine is activated by Henry. From the old workshop to the underground facility, Ink Bendy dwells inside every location and is a huge threat to Henry, constantly pursuing him down and attempting to kill him whenever he is caught in his surroundings, except in Chapter 4. Henry is not the only victim to be hunted down by Ink Bendy; there are also a few known others, so far including the ink incarnations of Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk as Ink Bendy attacked Sammy Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A at best. 8-B by spreading ink Name: Bendy Origin: Bendy and the Ink Machine Gender: None, called a male Age: In his 90s Classification: Ink demon, monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption and Life Manipulation (His ink alone can turn a person into an ink servant), Regeneration (Low-High, goes up to Mid-High with enough ink. Mid-Godly with the Ink Machine as his physical body can be brought back from nothing), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8; reliant on the ink machine), Psuedo-Teleportation (If a location is covered in ink, He can go through it as if it’s sort of a waypoint), Light and Darkness Manipulation (The room he appears in goes dark), Body Control (His entire body is made of ink, therefore he can morph it into whatever he desires), Possible Toon Force, Transformation (Into his beast form), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a mind and soul) Attack Potency: Wall Level, Small Building Level at best (Can cover an entire room in ink, destroy a boat, damaged the ground floor so much that Henry ended up falling dozen of meters into the basement. Superior to Boris, who can crack and destroy stone walls). City Block Level by spreading ink Speed: Superhuman (Can run fast enough to cover a whole room. Is remarkably faster than Henry, who is able to run as fast as a normal person at their peak) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Casually ripped off the Projectionist’s head) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class at best Durability: Wall Level, Small Building Level at best (A Tommy Gun doesn't do any damage to him. The Projectionist who is weaker than him can survive being shot by a Tommy Gun and being hacked by an axe just fine. Survives running into large ink pipes. Can survive its own tackles). His regeneration makes him very hard to take down due to being made of ink Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with ink Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, possible Average Weaknesses: None notable other than that he is bound to the ink from the ink machine, so if someone is able to get rid of all of the ink, Bendy won't regenerate. If it sees the "End tape", it will have a meltdown and just dissipate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8